twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jasper Hale/@comment-80.80.177.119-20131030213742/@comment-7600752-20131212030515
I'm just saying what Myer has explained. There are many interviews online with her discussing this if you wish to read them. But, what Myer says about "her" vampires is that they are hard-wired as they change from human into vampire. And these feelings are amplified once they're turned. If they love something....they continue to love it, even more. If they hate something...they continue to hate it. This is the reason why Edward was still single after decade upon decade. When he was changed he was a young 17 year old, who was at most a young man. Edward was only at the cusp of his manhood....and anxious to join the war. He had no desire for dalliances with young ladies at this point. He figured that if he lived beyond the war....he'd worry about that later. However, his short life was cut short....and he became a vampire 'stuck' in time and hard wired. It literally took him centuries to change his 'hard-wiring" to find a mate. Take Rosalie for example. As a human she was very vain and selfish. She thought herself the most beautiful thing ever. She also wanted to be a wife, and MOST of all she wanted children...and to become a mother. All this was hard-wired into Rosalie when she changed from human into vampire. She is even MORE vain than what she was as a human. And even now she still desires to be a mother....more than anything. Roslaie would trade anything to become human so that she could have children. There really is no way for Rosalie to have a child....or even adopt one...this can be explained later. But do you understand now? Vampires are frozen as they passed from living to vampire. AND yes...they DO love. BUT, they rarely change. This is why it's so difficult for them to fall in love....you have to change in order to fall in love. That's why most of Edward's family took to Bella in such a way....Edward had never felt the way he felt about Bella before. AND since he's hard-wired, he'll always love her in that first crazy love stage. Edward mentions that Carlisle still looks upon Esme with the same look he had when he first fell in love with her. So, in some ways you are right...their love can often seem codependent obsession with some stalker qualities. Now, I'm not saying that vampires are good....yes, they can fall in love. But rarily with a human. If they were in love with a human....then they would probably attemp to make the human a vampire....but this is extremely difficult and usually fatal to the one being changed. Vampires definitely feel love....but then they easily switch to vengeance if that loved one is killed by another vampire. That's why Victoria is so pist after the Cullens killed James. It's what drives Edward to constantly guard over Bella. It's very difficult for a vampire to loose its mate. Marcus is an example. After his mate Didyme was killed....he just went completely apathetic. He just doesn't care about living...or anything any more. He's just there existing...pining away for his lost Didyme. Edward is seen in this way also....when Bella is pregnant and dying. He wants Jacob to kill him immediately when Bella dies. The books explain that some humans have certain powers. Usually they are so weak the human doesn't even know that he even has them. But once turned, these powers are amplified. Some examples are Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Jane, Alec, and Demetri. A few of these had an idea that they had something. Nobody could penetrate Bella's mind. Jasper felt he easily controlled other humans when he was still humans. Alice could see into the future. Jane and Alec had powers and were considered witches. But all these powers were magnified once they became vampires. Now...Are most vampires evil? In my opinion...yes....almost all are. They have no mercy for their prey....and could care less if they were innocents, children....or whatever. And I would even add the Cullen's non-vegetarian friends to this list. I say this because they indiscriminately choose to kill innocent human beings. Are all of them this way. No. The Cullens and the Denali's choose to live peacefully among humans and not kill them. However, out of ALL the vampires in the world, these are the few that choose to do this....and that's not very many. Edward has mentioned several times that most vampires like to 'toy' with their prey....torture them with delight. Just their feeding alone....the human would feel a burning torture as the vampire venom enters their bodies. The "kinder" vampires kill their victims first, before they even know what's going on. Then drink from their dead victims painlessly. Laurent was such a vampire.